This invention relates to aqueous chlorinated resin emulsion compositions that have enhanced stability and are useful in the preparation of adhesives and coating compositions.
Solvent-based adhesive and coating compositions which contain saturated chlorinated binder resins combine the properties of excellent moisture resistance, outdoor weatherability, chemical resistance, and substrate adhesion. Consequently they have enjoyed great commercial success for many years. The use of such compositions has however declined due to concerns regarding environmental impact and health hazards associated with compositions of high volatile organic content (VOC).
It has long been recognized that the outstanding properties of these particular adhesives and coating compositions are attributable to the saturated polymer backbone structure and chlorine content of the binder resin component. Therefore, attempts have been made to develop aqueous latex compositions based on saturated chlorinated binder resins, the objective being to maintain coating properties while minimizing VOC. Such attempts have met with limited success. The high surfactant level necessary to obtain stable latex emulsions adversely affects adhesion and, in addition, moisture barrier properties of coatings derived from the latices have also proved inadequate.
The present invention provides aqueous latex emulsions especially useful for the preparation of adhesives and marine and industrial coatings which do not require the use of large amounts of conventional surfactants, yet are stable for substantial periods of time and low in VOC.